


Cookies and Capsicles

by Azura



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, cookies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura/pseuds/Azura
Summary: Bucky is staying with the reader while in hiding (after the winter soldier before civil war) and when Steve breaks into Bucky's apartment he is shocked to find Bucky so protective of the reader.
Short Ficlet I wrote for a prompt on Tumblr





	Cookies and Capsicles

“Bucky!” You called across the small apartment that you’d somehow come to share with the man. He’d been there for months, and you’d become used to helping him with his issues and peculiarities. Of course calling them issues would be an understatement, the man had enough of them to kill anyone lesser. 

You were shocked by how strong he was, how hard he tried to make himself better, to make remember all the things HYDRA had taken from him. You’d sit and listen as he spoke softly of whatever memory had revealed itself and sooth him when he had panic attacks. You’d even been able to calm him after nightmares when he would wake up having no idea where, or who, he was. 

In exchange for feeding his massive appetite, clothing and housing him, you had him do chores and help you around the apartment. It worked well for you. You were often tired after hard days at the hospital you worked at. 

It took a while for him to warm up to you, but with your sense of humor and not putting up with any of his shit, his stoic demeanor was slowly washing away like a sandcastle caught in the tide. 

“Yeah?” he asked, entering the kitchen and eyeing how you were perched precariously on a small stool, trying your hardest to reach the top of the cabinets. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for the cookies where did you hide them?” You ask peering down at the handsome man below you. He’d developed a habit of hiding cookies and fruit in strange places since living with you. You’d asked him once why he hid them, and he shrugged saying that it was the only way to keep you from eating them before he had a chance. You had a laugh out of it, considering how much he ate. 

“Oh…” He looked guilty and you instantly knew. The jerk had eaten them. All of them, by himself, without inviting you to the party.   
You sighed and climbed down from your perch. “Come on, get dressed we’re going to get more.” And he was coming with you this time to help you carry the bags. 

An hour later you each were hefting two small grocery laden with treats back to the apartment, the man ate more than anyone you’d ever seen and by god he wasn’t going to eat all of your cookies by himself. He could share. 

“Wait.” He pushed you back gently away from the door, which you finally realized was slightly ajar. “Stay out here.”

Before you could argue he was sneaking into the apartment. You rubbed your forehead and sat your bags down, usually if he did this it wasn’t a big deal, he secured the apartment and then told you it was alright to come in, this time… You had a bad feeling. 

Then everything went to hell. First there was shouting, a special task force climbing the stairs and footsteps on the roof. Then you were swept off your feet, tucked into Bucky’s chest as he ran. 

“Who is that? She’d be safer if you left her behind.” he paused after the brunette didn’t respond. “Bucky?” Captain America was fighting beside Bucky, trying to help him escape. Everything swirled around you as you pressed yourself firmly into the hardness of his chest. Bucky had mentioned Steve Rogers before and spoke about how they used to be friends before HYDRA. He’d even taken you to see the exhibit in the museum.

“She’s…” Bucky paused as he considered his words, in the midst of fighting for his life and yours he wanted to make sure his few words counted. You weren’t just a friend, not anymore. Somehow in the time you’d been together he’d grown attached. You were more like a married couple than friends at this point, you scolding him like you would any man. You didn’t treat him like some scary brute or some sort of breakable thing. You made life bearable again, the brightest star on a moonless night. “She’s mine. I’m not leaving her.” is all he could get out in the chaos. 

If you weren’t terrified for your life you’d probably blush and sputter indignantly at his comment, even if you were secretly pleased. You raised your eyebrow at the blue clad hero as he tripped over his feet. Shock splashed across what you could see of his face. You had to stop yourself from laughing. Captain America busted his ass after being told his friend had a girlfriend.


End file.
